


Don't Worry About It, Cry (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Co-op reference, Don't Worry About It, Drama, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds is always telling Cry, "Don't worry about it." But what does Cry really feel about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry About It, Cry (PewdieCry)

_Don't worry about it, Cry._

Sometimes I really hate it when he says that. It's like he doesn't trust me with his own problems. And yet I trust him with mine. It makes me feel so...

Distant.

Untrustworthy.

Every time he struggles like that for me, it feels like he's carrying a heavy load and he's about to pass out. I can't stand seeing him like that. And every time I offer my own help, he acts strong, ruffles my hair, and tells me...

_Don't worry about it, Cry._

Stop saying that. Pewds, I really am worried about it! I'm worried about you. But you won't let me. Why, Pewds? Why don't you want me to worry? Why won't you let me care?  
Pewds, I'm tired of watching you struggle. I'm tired of doing nothing while you did everything for me. Please, let me help you. Let me share your burdens.

Our burdens.

Together, the heavy load won't be as heavy anymore.

So please. It's okay to let me worry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally the very first PewdieCry fic that I've ever written. Which is why it's just 100+ words short, and with no good plot whatsoever.


End file.
